Prints in the snow
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Allen is a beautiful mixed breed demon belonging to the Snow leopard and Lynx clans. However he was abandoned, feared for his potential to harbour dark powers. Years in the future the Trappers hunt him, and when they catch him Allen will gain some unsuspecting allies, that of the Tiger demon with a fearsome exterior and the fiery Hare demon that is all too eager to help. Yullen
1. Screams in the storm

Hey all. So here is another story, this time focussing on demons and demon hunters. It's close to Christmas so I wanted to do a story focussing on snow and creatures who can survive in the snow.

* * *

The figure weaves through the darkness on his journey, the thick snow building up to pass his thick winter boots. The going was tough as a vicious wind was a buffeting head wind that was biting and nasty. The mans face was covered by a scarf that acted as an excellent barrier from the wind.

Looking passed the screen of rushing snowflakes that heralded the strength of the blizzard the man saw the world as a blanket of startling white. The mountain sides completely covered by white and the black rocks totally covered from sight. The trees that resembled the claws of lizard demons where bare of leaves and heavily pregnant with snow.

The man was returning home from business over the mountain pass. Buying items for his colleagues in the circus. He carried the items in a tough leather rucksack which he wore on his back. The sack itself offered warmth against the chill. The circus was nestled on the outskirts of the town that was situated at the foot of the mountain. The blizzard must have been buffeting the tents hard. It was a good job the circus management installed heaters inside. The man started to pick up he pace, eager to warm himself up.

The man stopped all of a sudden, listening intently, trying to hear past the howling wind. He was certain he heard a shrill noise from somewhere amongst the piling snow. Thinking it was his imagination he carried on walking, the blizzard snow immediately covering his tracks. As he took another step he heard it again. This time it was definitely a shrill scream of some sort of beast he had never heard before. The man altered the direction he was heading in, and moved towards the sound, curious.

The screaming continued, but it was getting weaker and weaker. He hurried. The sounds as coming from a snow drift that had piled up on the steep side of a mountain ledge. The man scrambled up, plunging his gloved hands into the snow so that he could grasp ice cold cliff rock. The ledge wasn't very high so he managed to hoist himself up without much trouble. The noise was very close now, but it wasn't very loud. He brushed snow away, revealing an alcove in the cliff face. It was shallow and taken up almost completely by a small spotted creature.

The man reached out and picked the small thing up. It quivered under his touch. The quiver was masked by the definite shivers that wracked the small furry body. The man opened his coat swiftly and placed the furry creature amongst the folds of his cloths. He zipped the coat back up and made haste down the mountain, jumping from the ledge and hurrying down.

It took him a further hour and a half to make it back to the circus, entering the tent swiftly so as not to let too many flurries of snow and cold wind to enter. As soon as he did he was met with some of his colleagues who graciously took the sack of goods and took his wet coat away.

"Welcome back Mana." A woman with blonde, curly hair greeted him with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Rita. Here I need some help." Mana reached into his cloths and extracted the small furry creature he found in that rocky alcove. More people had gathered around, awing at the beauty of the little thing Mana had picked up.

It was a snow leopard cub, born possibly four years ago with gleaming silver fur that sparkled like new fallen snow on a sunny morning. The black spots where as dark and deep as obsidian. The creature had stopped shivering after the close contact with Mana's warm body. The creature yawned widely revealing a row of very strange teeth. The front teeth and the canines where sharp looking, like a normal cats, but the back teeth resembled human molars. When the leopard closed its mouth and opened its eyes everyone gasped. Those eyes where large and sparkled like crystal. They where silver eyes, wide like the moon and as pure as moonlight. Through the left eye was a strange marking. It was a star and line that reached down through the eye and down the cubs cheek.

"It's a spirit beast." The circus occultist had come to the front of the crowd with awe written on his face.

"Mr. Barnaby," the man came over and placed a careful hand on the creatures neck. The man was tall, with dark hair and sporting a goatee. "Could you explain?"

"Spirit beasts are a type of demon that are born as animals, but later take on human forms when they mature. They each come from a certain clan." Mr. Barnaby scratched his beard and stared at the demon with a puzzled expression. "It's strange, seeing a demon abandoned. Especially, as this is a snow leopard. What is a snow leopard demon doing here in Britain?"

"This might explain it." Mana was pointing to the little creatures ears, which had a strange shape. They where pointed, not rounded like a normal snow leopard, and they had black tufts.

"A half breed." Mr. Barnaby gasped with understanding.

Mana stroked the little spotted creature with adoration. The little thing, who momentarily was peering at all the strange people with its silver gaze had once again fallen asleep, knowing he wasn't going to be hurt.

"Half breeds are feared amongst the clans. They can hold dark powers from the union of two different types of blood. Our friend here looks like the product between the snow leopard and Lynx tribes."

"You say can...?" Mana started and Mr. Barnaby looked into Mana's eyes.

"Yes. They could become powerful, but also their powers could fall away and kill that demon when they leave. It's a tragedy. No wonder the little thing was abandoned."

"Here, mana." Rita had come back and had placed a small bundle of blankets by the hearth. Mana nodded in thanks and placed the small creature amongst them.

"I won't abandoned him." Mana whispered, gently stroking the soft velvety ears. "I won't abandoned you, my little Allen."

* * *

11 years later

The white haired youth ran through the forest, dripping blood as he went. The coniferous trees where tall, menacing and blocking out the light of the setting sun, casting the ground into shadow. The youth was breathing hard, ragged breaths, the blood dripping from a ghastly wound on his calf. He had stepped in a vicious snare earlier and had only just managed to escape.

Lynx ears twitched in sudden fright when he heard a sound coming from the direction he had just ran from. Those pitch black, tufted ears with the single large white spot adorning each one swivelled around, seeking out more threatening noises. His long, lustrous snow leopard tail was limp on the ground due to the young mans tired state. The boy breathed in with unneeded difficulty. His leg was throbbing painfully, and the blood did not cease flowing out.

His boots padded on the mossy, damp earth. His footfalls where gradually getting softer and slower, his strength ebbing away with the red essence leaking from the holes in his leg.

Allen carried on, toiling away with minimal strength, thinking on what was happening. All the roaming, hiding and running that he did was on his weary heart. The darkness of not having a certain place to live was purging his soul of all the happiness he knew he should be feeling.

He tripped over a crusty old log, falling onto a bed off moss which prevented him from hurting himself further. He tried to stand up again. His limbs screamed in protest. The fear pounding through his body urged him on. He must not be captured by the Trapper.

Every time he moved his ears did with him, catching sounds Allen really wished not to hear. The Trapper was approaching. He could hear him breathing, the steps he took as he walked over the wet floor. Allen could almost hear the glee being contained deep in the mans body. Allen tried to get away, urging the energy to spring out from the core of his body, giving him the strength to move on.

"I have you now." Allen looked back, his pupils dilating as his gaze rested on the handsome, but terrifying man who was chasing him. Allen saw the malicious grin of the man, sadistic and dripping with glee.

He looked down at the young demon. The creature was glaring at him, baring his fangs in rage. A hiss was emanating from the small creatures body.

"Come, come," the man said, bending down to stroke Allen's ears, not worried about the boy biting him, "let me take you away. I will look after you. I will path up your leg." He clicked his fingers and two dark purple butterflies appeared out of thin air. With a silent order they fluttered over Allen and latched themselves onto his wrists.

"Any false moves and they will bite, injecting a potent venom that will paralyse you. I suggest that you cooperate, my ethereal beauty."

Allen took a deep breath, admitting defeat. He could never get away now. He was cornered like a rabbit in a snare. His blood was still flowing from his leg and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He felt the moss on his cheek before he was welcomed by darkness.

* * *

ooh , what is going to happen to Allen now? Allen always fits being a creature of ice and snow. more of our favourite characters will be coming next chapter. Don't worry, I will continue with Silver amongst Shadow.


	2. Prisoner

Allen woke up to feel a soft padding underneath his slight frame. He opened his Moony eyes to gaze on his predicament, seeing only cold, glinting steel. He sat up in the only comfort in his immediate vicinity, hearing a jingle as he did. He swept his groggy gaze down and saw a silver chain attached to a collar. The collar was white and made of a tough leather. The strap was attached with a single padlock, so that he could not undo it. He gave it a few, tense tugs, as if testing its strength, but also hoping it was fragile in his demon hands. When it didn't so much as bend the metal alloys Allen gave up.

Allen's long tail was curling around his belly, giving him an odd sort of comfort. Growing up he always felt comforted by his tail, as if it was a sentient being and knew what the boy wanted. He remembered times with Mana where their friends in the circus either fell sick, or if they left, for good. Allen always felt sad and would use his tail to hug himself. It was soft, thick and kept him warm. The tail was painted with large splotches of Mars black and silver. As he grew up his Lynx traits gave his pelt a few golden spots amongst the black.

Shaking those thoughts from his already cluttered head Allen looked out and saw that the cage was actually open. 'Strange,' Allen thought. But then again he was wearing a collar, so that Trapper must have known he could not get away. The open cage door made Allen feel slightly insulted, as if the Trapper was mocking his kind and his own personal ability to cars for himself, taking into account the fact he could not keep himself hidden this time. He would never stay still, act like a good cat and not try to get away. Why would Allen allow this situation to carry on? He did not want to be incarcerated for much longer. A free roaming spirit does not wish for their spirit to break when their freedom slips from their grasp. 'What is freedom when it leads to chains,' Allen thought bitterly.

As if answering his thoughts his ears picked out a short clutter atop the steel bars. He looked up and saw two tease perched there. Allen thought the bloodthirsty things would come over and tear into his flesh if he struggled, although he felt acute anger when he saw them, and not caring either way he turned his human hand into the broad paw of the snow leopard and hit the underside of the bars with brute force, creating a massive steely bang and causing the Tease to flutter away, startled. Allen smirked.

He fully shifted his body into a snow leopard and slunk out from the cage. He noticed that his leg was throbbing slightly, but it was bandaged. 'The man kept to his word at least,' Allen thought bitterly.

His cat form was slightly larger than his human form, even though a large percentage of his bulk was thanks to his thick, lustrous leopard fur. His pelt made the demon feel unnecessarily hot within this very grand but stuffy room. His massive paws where silent on the red tiled floor, his pads dissipating any sound that may have been heard. Allen could see his reflection in the stone, his face impassive, but hiding the turmoil of getting caught by the Trapper. A growl could be heard emanating from deep within the big cat.

"I see you have woken up, my beautiful." Allen's ears twitched when he heard that voice. It was sudden, a voice full of confidence. It was a voice that both frustrated the cat- boy and troubled him deeply. The growl in his belly resonated louder. He stared at the entrance to the room, seeing the dark haired figure walking confidently through the massive set of oak double doors. He walked towards the young demon, completely oblivious to the dangerous creature he was closing in on. Allen had to wonder if the man was overconfident and stupid, or overconfident and dangerous also. Allen hoped it wasn't the latter. He kept his gaze trained on the man as he neared, feeling his body tense, readying itself for any type of defence it may need to utilise.

The man stopped a few feet from the demon, staring his deep golden eyes into shimmering silver. It was like the sun staring into the moon. The gold eyes resembled the dangerous coronas that surged violently from the sun, whereas the silver eyes resembled the tranquility of the calm lunar surface. It was a stark contrast. Allen bared his teeth at the man, daring him to approach.

"Don't worry my pet, I will leave you be for now." The man raised his hands in mock surrender, making Allen stare at him in disgust.

"Leave me be? If you would leave me be I would not have been trapped by one of your foul snares and dragged back here against my will." Allen spat, being able to talk even in his cat form.

"Ah, but you see my Feral beauty," the dark skinned man clicked his fingers and called forth more tease to land on some of the furniture around the room. Their wings fluttered as they sat and watched. "That would go against my Demon Hunter code."

"Now, that's not I wanted to talk to you about." The man gestured at the whole room, doing a dramatic sweep with his arms. "This is the residence of The Lord Millennium Earl. You are here in our audience chamber, chained here as a symbol of the Noah family. We hold the power and we show it via the fact we can hunt and trap powerful demons." Gold eyes turned to Allen. The big cat looked deep into them seeing an almost lustful gaze, watching him intently. It made the cat need to suppress a shudder. "Your beauty is almost unrivalled by most. Stay here, and act like a good little house cat." The man chuckled.

Allen felt appalled by what he had heard. The heckles on his back raised in anger, shuddering in the same way his mind roiled with rage.

The man turned to leave, raising one hand in the air as he did so, "you may call me Tyki." And he left the spotted demon to his thoughts once again.

* * *

Allen attempted to freeze the chains off, willing the air to drop below freezing to coat the chain and padlock in a layer of ice, hoping it would snap off. No luck, the chain and collar must have been magic proof. 'That damn Tyki.' Allen was so frustrated, and actually scared. His ears drooped in defeat.

He had been sat there for over a day now with nothing to do except create far fetched escape plans in his mind, trying to play them through his head so that he could leave in a badass way with, hopefully, explosions and flames raging in the building he escaped from.

Allen felt tired though. All the efforts of the day before, the capture and the meeting with Tyki drained the young demon, and he wanted nothing else than to sleep. He slunk back to the bed within the cage and shifted back into his human form, immediately cooling himself greatly. He felt far more comfortable like that as it was so hot in the room. Snow leopards where meant to live amongst the snow and high mountain passes. They expected freezing high wind and snowstorms, finding comfort in the cooler temperatures. He was stronger now then when he was a cub, when he was found by Mana.

"Mana," Allen said, imagining curling up next to his warmth and purring in a relaxed and happy state, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Allen awoke to footsteps, still feeling exhausted. He shifted in the bed, feeling something on his arm. He fully opened his eyes and saw a tease there, perched right on his right shoulder. Allen was startled, but found that he could not move easily. The thing had actually bitten him. There was a small pool of blood in the area the dark butterfly had bitten. The blood only congealed and dried up swiftly, leaving a small clot on the surface of the boys pale skin.

It felt like all his nerve endings in his joints where fried. They where painful and it felt like a fire was raging up his nerves and into the neurones of his brain. Allen could not even scream for the pain was too great. But almost as soon as it came he felt nothing.

It was then that he heard a sinister giggle coming from just outside the cage. The only thing Allen could move where his silver irises, and he turned them and focused on who had spoken to him. He saw two sets of legs there. Suddenly Allen saw Tyki reach into the cage to drag the unsuspecting boy out by the scruff of his neck, and at the same time taking the chain off. Allen could feel all his touches, but he could not react to it. Allen felt defenceless, vulnerable. He was naked and could see the lust within the dark haired mans gaze. If Allen could move he would have felt a shiver pierce his spinal chord like trillions of tiny arrows being shot at close range. Tyki held Allen as if he was a princess.

"This is the Millennium earl, my lovely," Tyki said quietly, "he is he man who's home you have taken up residence in."

Allen could only look, and saw a man with a creepy grin adorning his face. It was a Cheshire Cat grin, only more evil, and Allen could only hope he wouldn't see him that often. The man was well dressed, with a white coat and a strangely decorated top hat. His eyes where small and hidden behind small, round glasses.

"Ah, Tyki, you where right about this spirit animals beauty, even in his human form he is a gem." He peered at Allen through his glasses, unnerving the poor paralysed boy. "Welcome to my home, Snow leopard." He reached out to touch Allen's snow soft white hair, only to feel a frigid chill in the air. Before the light locks could be touched a fine coating of frost sparkled on the earls white gloves. It was a warning, but the best Allen could do in his state.

Allen heard the earl chuckle once again, "he is a powerful one Tyki. I bet he was a hard one to catch." If Allen could see Tykis face he would have seen a slight smile creep up onto his face.

"Please excuse me earl, for I am sure you would like to see your pet smartly dressed for the rest of our family this evening."

"Please do," the earl walked with Tyki to the door, all the while staring at Allen. "Treat him well my son."

* * *

Allen understood why Tyki had to paralyse Allen.

Tyki had obviously taken him to his own bedroom, for he placed the demon, who was still paralysed, onto a luxurious king sized bed, leaving him there, bare but cool.

Allen could not see Tyki for he was staring up at the beds canopy, which was decorated with dangling stars, dozens of gold and silver ones. The material they where suspended from was dark blue and was slightly glittery, made to resemble the night sky.

Allen could only listen for the man, as he bustled around the room, evidently collecting things. Allen could hear a clutter, the sound of rustling material and Tyki rummaging through drawers.

Allen heard soft footfalls on the expensive Persian rug, heralding the man as he approached. When he got there he simply began to cloth the young boy. He extended the boys arms so that he could get a crisp white shirt on him, buttoning him up. Allen could feel his fingers and knuckles occasionally brush against the skin of his chest.

Once all the buttons where done up Tyki raised Allen's slim legs up and followed by sliding a pair of boxers and then dark blue trousers up his thighs. Tyki had to mind Allen's fluffy tail, even though it was limp beneath the boy. Allen felt glad once he was clothed. He did not feel as vulnerable. During the whole time Tyki had clothed him he could feel the mans dark eyes, full of desire, trained on him. Allen could feel the tingle in his body now. Allen hoped it was the venom, starting to leave his system. Allen could now swallow and twitch the ends of his fingers.

Tyki then left the boy. Allen heard him pick something up, then he returned with something in his hand. He crept onto the bed and then straddled Allen's hips, staring down at the nervous boy. Allen wanted nothing more than to throw the man off him and rip his throat out at this humiliating ordeal. How dare a human appear to be dominant over a demon.

"One last thing, my feral beauty, before we return." Tyki held up some sort of device with a metal needle within. Allen did not know what it was, but Tyki only smiled.

The larger man only held it to Allen's ear, and then it happened in a flash. The man had actually given the boy a piercing. Allen felt like ripping the mans organs out right now and his pupils dilated in deadly anger. Allen was absolutely livid at the man for playing with his body. The man knew this was a sting on his pride.

This procedure carried on until Allen had three piercings in his left ear. In his Lynx ear. The silver stood out as a bright contrast against the sooty black fur. Two where situated near the bottom of his ear, spaced at about half a centimetre apart, and the other was in the cartilage about half way up. Three silver studs for now to compliment the demons white hair And black ears.

Tyki placed the device down and then began to caress the youths face, tracing his scar with his fingers. It was the scar Allen always remembered having. It was a scar Allen had no idea why it was there. He had just accepted it. They remained there for a couple of minutes, and then Tyki stood back up.

Tyki suddenly picked the boy up and brought him back to the audience chamber where the earl was waiting. He giggled with happiness when he saw them, pleased with the way Allen looked. Tyki revealed the boys left ear and the earl nodded, further pleased. Tyki reapplied the chain to Allen's collar and then left them, back through those doors.

* * *

It was nightfall and the venom in Allen's system was completely gone. He had to endure over an hour of tingling pain and feeling slightly nauseous, but he managed to pull through. The earl was currently conversing with some of the people who he said where part of his family.

There was a tall blonde lady with a beautiful face called Lulu Bell, a large man with plenty of muscles and a horrible temper called Skinn Bolic, a more refined man who was Tykis brother called Sheril Kamelot, and then his hyperactive daughter who was known as Road Kamelot.

Road spent much of the evening stood close to Allen, wanting to pet him, but not allowing herself to approach too close. She was a happy go lucky sort with spiky blue hair and a taste for lollipops. She kept staring at Allen. He simply kept his eye on her, but otherwise tried to stay out of things. Of course when everyone entered they complimented Tykis capture and marvelled at the Snow White demon, but other than that he was left alone for a majority of the time.

Suddenly Allen could hear a crash, and shouting coming from the hallway just outside the chamber they where inside. The shouting was loud, but not as loud as the thundering roar that accompanied them.

Everyone in the chamber stopped and stood still, listening. Tyki took it upon himself to run out to check on what was happening.

Nothing could have prepared Allen for what happened next.

There, entering the gathering where a pair of twin hunters. One with dark hair and one with lighter, longer hair. Both wore cloths you would expect to see in a rock concert, sorting face makeup. They also both carried a pistol.

"David, Jasdero," the earl said, opening his arms wide, "what marvellous demons have you captured today?"

The twins, turned to the earl with smiles radiating glee plastering their faces. They pointed to each side where two demons where captured. Allen looked on in amazement, seeing a large Hare with striking red fur and a single bright green eye that could rival the depth in the deepest emerald. He was lean and looked strong, even though he was attached to a strong and very short chain. The blonde twin held the chain tightly in a firm hand.

The other demon was covered in a strange substance. It was a black, tar like substance which kept the demons attacks to a minimum. Again the demon had a chain around its neck.

Allen had to stare at this demon, for he saw another big cat, but different to himself. The creature was absolutely gorgeous. It was a magnificent tiger with stripes the colour of midnight instead of the usual dark brown, and a soft grey which covered the areas that where not striped. The tiger was exotic, powerful looking, and with a face that made Allen flinch in fear. The eyes of the tiger where dark blue, and held a certain degree of malice writhing within those depths.

The tiger turned and saw Allen for the first time. The Hare demon followed suit and also stared at the snow leopard. Any demon, no matter how young or powerful, could tell another demon in a crowd of people or animals, and a silent understanding passed between them.

Tyki took that moment to speak. "Lord earl, the twins have far exceeded themselves and have captured two rogue demons. They wanted to present what they caught to you and the family."

Allen turned to look at the earl and saw the pleasure in his tiny little eyes. His glasses seemed to glint with them.

"Excellent work you two."

The dark haired twin spoke up, sounding hyper and as if the thrill of the fight was still surging through his body, "thanks pops," he said, the slang rolling off his tongue naturally, although the earl didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"I bet they where hard ones to catch."

"Yeah, they gave us the runaround." The blonde one looked at his brother and gave a huge smile, "but with effort from both of us it was a cinch."

The tiger shuddered for a second, looking frightfully livid at the remark. The red Hare stared at his companion with a concerned look on his intelligent face, his long ears poised high and listening well.

"Well boys, thank you for showing us. We will talk more about this later. You know where they go." The earl was asking them to leave, obviously wanting to continue with his family gathering.

The twins simply nodded and dragged the two demons out. They reluctantly followed.

Allen once again looked at the tiger as they retreated. The tiger turned his gaze and the they locked eyes, molten silver into cool cobalt. Allen felt his long tail wrap around his belly again without him helping it. "Che," The tiger sniffed at the boys state and then turned his great head away.

Allen felt slightly shocked by that last notion from the tiger, his Lynx ears twitching in shock, but he felt something else. A spark of inspiration. He had to get out, and in the process take those two demons with him.

* * *

Here we go, another chapter. This story is going to be Yullen. I'm sorry if people wanted Poker pair. As we all know Allen's birthday has just passed :) more chapters will be coming soon, hopefully.


	3. The cold can be useful

I think this may be the longest chapter I have written for this website. Please enjoy and remember to comment. :). No warnings for this chapter, but the romance between our favourite pairing starts to come into play. I love an icy Kanda, even though he isn't the snow demon.

this is slightly updated, and I checked and changed the spelling.

**I have now posted the prequel to this story. It is called I will always remember you. It explains the origins of Allen's scar, amongst other things. Please read and find out ;)**

* * *

Allen spent much time after the party contemplating what he should do next. How was it he came to be there? How could he have been negligent enough to get caught? Those thoughts whirled around in his mind constantly, eating away at his pride as a demon and causing him to worry endlessly.

Allen knew, as a rule, that the only way to catch a demon was by surprise. Surprise was the only way to catch one, and then, every demon could tell within a second if someone was coming into their range, too close. Too close and the hunter can become the hunted. On most occasions a demon would simply leave, escape by fleeing, being gentle creatures at heart, but others where not so peace loving. Many hunters have been maimed, injured grievously or even killed by the most black hearted creatures.

Allen fell into a snare, which was why he could not pinpoint anyone nearby that wanted to do him harm. Allen had known for a while that a Trapper was hunting him. He caught on when he was playing poker in the town, successfully hiding his ears and tail and playing against the local drunks and gamblers. The night held promise for he had won enough money to pay his master debts when he heard some half drunk men talking at the bar.

They spoke of a Trapper being seen in their neck of he woods, so it must have meant a demon was wondering around. Allen instantly knew he was the target for he could not sense any other demons nearby, except for his master. That master, what was he doing? He spent more time committing sins than actually teaching or even remotely caring about his young charge. He promised the young boy he would allow him to grow into a strong demon after the death of Mana. It was a promise that filled the youngster with hope. The longer he spent travelling with his master however, the more he doubted the man for what he thought he was. Now he knew why he had been picked up.

"Stupid idiot." Allen muttered angrily. His tail squeezed his torso in irritation. He payed no heed to its strangulation of his waist.

Allen needed to return to his master, no matter where he was, so he used his sixth sense to capture his essence trail. The essence trail was a pathway that was visible to demons, which led one demon to another if they knew the trails print. A demon often knew how to follow it by spending time and coming to understand that demon. However his masters trail was weak, Allen having difficulty following it. Allen simply did not know his master well enough. For some reason it was leading him out of town. Allen could not believe his master, Cross was his name, would leave the town.

The buildings where thinning out and the people where scarce. The sun was setting and the noises of the night where just making their appearance. Allen should have been on his guard, but he was too frustrated to notice his surroundings. It was too late when he walked into that trap. He heard a smash of metallic, a swipe of air and then he felt the blood trickling down his leg.

The pain was terrible, but it was only in his leg, so he simply froze the metal frame of the contraption, making it snap with a metallic clang, freeing the young white haired youth. Allen ran as best he could, forgetting finding Cross. He could sense the Trapper behind him.

'How could I have been so stupid as to allow myself to become captured by that guy?' Allen was sitting on the floor outside the cage with his legs crossed, his elbows resting on top of his knees and his head resting in his hands. He looked bored. His ears where laying low against his skull and stayed there.

All through the party the rest of the Noah family would occasionally approach him, but not as much as Road did. She seemed to be fascinated by the youngster, as if she wanted him as her own pet. At that point Allen was spending too much time thinking about the other captured demons that he did not even care when the girl crept close enough to stroke his tail. Allen was immediately jerked from his thoughts and reeled his tail in, curling it around his stomach and hissing at the girl, revealing his dagger resembling canines. Immediately the twins, which had then returned, aimed their guns at Allen's head, almost begging him to continue. Allen simply stared for a second then looked away, grasping his knees with his arms, hugging into himself. Road only giggled.

'Who are those two?' Allen could not get the tiger and hare out of his head. Especially the tiger. When he looked into those eye he saw a proud and feral warrior staring back at him. As well as a dent in that pride he also saw something else. Allen looked deep and saw a spark of interest, akin to those men who gambled all the time and played the game, often forgetting the rules and following their own agenda. That was what Allen saw in those deep cobalt eyes and it fascinated him.

Allen let out a long sign. Spending time in this place only allowed him the freedom to think, but it was proving taxing on his mentally and physically.

His muscles felt stiff, and his joints would occasionally click when he stretched. He was only allowed to walk out of the room if he was escorted, and he was only allowed out when he was on his best behaviour. One of these days Allen was just going to bolt it, wondering what would happen. He got the image of Tyki or the twins running after him, trying desperately to grab him by his spotty tail. Allen would shift it out of their reach at the last second.

Allen giggled to himself, only just noticing a glint of metal on the ground a little but away from him. A moved away from the cage, making the chain become uncomfortably taught as he reached his longest appendage out, his tail, to get a hold of the small piece of metal.

Allen brought it close and then walked back to the cage so that he could lie on his bed. He faced the steel roof looking at what he had found. It was a 10 pence piece, brand new being made earlier that year. Allen could see himself within it, if only a little distorted. Immediately he went to look at his ears. He saw the piercings feeling a tight coil of rage boil within his belly.

Allen held the piece with his thumb and forefinger and ran his other forefinger over the shiny surface as he gazed in. It was strange to see money, a link to normal life outside this prison, here in his hand. Realising at that moment that it was the most interesting thing he had seen thus far in his time at the earls home. He stared for ages at the profile of the queens head. Oh how the life of even royalty was nowhere as interesting as the life of a demon. If only a normal human knew that.

Allen gazed his even brighter silver eyes, allowing the sight of his irises to impress even his own brain. 'Funny, how this venture is bringing out my vain streak.' Allen sighed again, just chalking it all up to sheer boredome. Next time he was visited he would request anything to tide that boredom aside. Allen felt he was ready to read even the longest, most tediously mind numbing boring book. At least it would be an ounce more interesting than sitting there like a rat in an empty cage.

As Allen stared at the coin he felt the icy presence of his other power making itself known. Allen dropped the coin, which landed with a soft thud on his now exposed belly.

Allen heard it. The voice he did not understand snaked its way through his body, trying to find an outlet. The voice did not belong to Allen, and yet it did. It felt alien even though it was familiar in his body.

Allen cringed inwardly, forcing it back in making his muscles tense in accordance. The boy could feel himself begin to quake. Without helping it he stopped squeezing his muscles and he felt the ice slide from on place to another. All of a sudden he felt relief when his body ceased clamping, but felt dread when he heard that voice, whispering in his mind.

"Doubt," it said, coiling in his mind, "tedium," Allen clamped his hands to the sides of his head, "staying here will gain you nothing. Thinking only allows you to sink even lower into the hole you have dug yourself in."

Allen kept his hands on either side of his face, clamping being a natural reaction to the presence of the thing inside his mind. It always came about when Allen was doubting in any such way. He was negligent this time. He let his defences slip. Allen could only listen until it left.

"Arise demon, an ally draws near." Allen was about to ask once again who the voice belonged to when it suddenly slipped away, the ice receding. Yet again it left another hint into what was to happen. An ally?

Why did this voice exist? Allen could never tell if it was himself unconsciously thinking because he constantly felt worried as he was the only person in the world he could trust, or if someone was tapping into his mind. He had no way of knowing, but one thing was for certain; the voice scared him.

Allen opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them. He looked all around him and saw that the floor surround pending him was completely frozen over.

He glanced over the ice, seeing a small reflection within the smooth surface. It was a gold glint that immediately caused Allen to look up. When he saw who it was his mouth arose into a golden smile. It was a a golden as the creature who had just flown up to the young demon.

Allen held his hands out, palms up and allowed the small golden creature to land daintily onto them.

"Timcanpy!" Allen exclaimed with barely contained joy. He brought the small golden winged ball close to his face and rubbed his cheek against the smooth golden surface, nuzzling the creature close. The creatures tail wagged with joy, showing the evidence of the creatures happiness when it's face could not, being nothing but a cross.

Timcanpy opened his mouth showing a row of fearsome looking teeth and gently nipped Allen affectionately on the nose, causing the boy to start to purr.

"It's so good to see you my friend." Allen let the golem go and it fluttered in front of his face. The moment with the voice forgotten as Allen basked in the presence of his guardian companion.

Hey stayed like that for a moment before Timcanpy fluttered up to face directly into Allen's eyes, his golden wings making strong steady wing beats. Allen felt warm all over at the sight of his familiar friend. Timcanpy had always been there for him. It was often the golem had to get Allen out of trouble and Allen was hoping that this time was no exception. Allen desperately needed help on this one for he was in it up to his ears that twitched nervously constantly.

"Tim, I need you to explore this place," Allen explained slowly. He needed Tim to understand for any mistakes could cost the snow demon his whole life. "You need to find a place that could be used as a prison. Seek out two demons."

Allen waited for Tim to acknowledge whether it understood. He grinned, showing those sharp teeth again.

"Thanks Tim. Look out for a red haired Hare with an emerald eye and a tiger with midnight blue stripes. Then look for a possible exit. Please do not be seen." Allen looked desperate now. It was imperative Tim succeeded in this mission. He could not emphasise the last bit more.

Tim once again grinned at Allen, then he nuzzled his cheek again. Allen smiled into the nuzzle and then Tim left, flying close to the ceiling and out of the door.

Allen could only wait now.

* * *

"I hope you know where you are going Tim." Allen was answered by the frantic beating of Timcanpys wings. They where currently ducked behind a large tapestry which Tim had suddenly flown behind as they walked down one of the deserted corridors of the Noah mansion.

Allen still could not believe he had managed to escape that chain. Tim held a video of Cross explaining how to defeat Trapper magic, as well as the usual insults about getting caught and being a stupid apprentice. Allen had to wonder if the man actually cared for him at all. He probably wanted Allen to win money for him again.

Allen had to continue super freezing the link in one area constantly. After a while the magic would wear off and break due to the brittleness. Allen snapped it with his hands and then followed Tim out of the room after he had returned from assessing the building. He had been gone for well over two hours, but Allen knew the golden golem was being thorough. It must have spent the whole time exploring the no doubt, gigantic manner house which must have been full of secret doors and forgotten passageways.

Being a golem Timcanpy was adept at pinpointing secret places, just by testing the air currents within the rooms and corridors. If those sensitive feathers pick out a current of air Tim will follow, often to a new area. Allen was glad to have the little creature for his partner.

It was at that moment that Allen could hear footsteps approaching from the other side of the corridor. Allen snatched Timcanpy from the air and held him still, worried that the person on the other side could hear Tim hovering. Allen ceased his breathing and held it in. His heartbeat going frantic all to he while. After what seemed like a small eternity the footsteps receded and carried on their course. Allen hurried down the corridor on silent feet.

He let Tim go and then followed him once again.

Allen followed the path of the golden winged sphere down an old corridor that was dark, crooked and gloomy. The spiders down here must have been having a field day as the cobwebs where large and abundant. The spiders could be seen resting their feet on the triggers of the webs, feeling for unsuspecting prey. Allen could only sardonically chuckle at the thought of himself, being in the same position as a spiders prey. He too was caught in a trappers trap. Only this time, he was a. Strong young demon and he would make sure he escaped this house and find his way back to Cross.

But more important than that was the thought of seeing that tiger demon from before. 'I wonder what he would look like in his human form? Same for the hare he was with.' As Allen was pondering he managed to walk right into a nest of spiders, getting absolutely covered in webs and baby spiders.

Allen closed his eyes and tried to suppress the shudders that tried to wrack his body. The spider babies crawling in the surface of his face. Allen simply froze the spiders, dropping the air temperature to below zero, causing them to die and fall from his face. In the process Allen froze the cobweb, which became hard and brittle. He swatted the mess away and carried on. Tim was watching and waiting. Allen noticed that he had a large spider leg sticking out of his mouth.

"Always your stomach talking, huh Tim? Allen couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his precious golem eating spiders. Tim was usually one to eat massive sandwiches full of meat and salad.

"We better hurry Tim, I don't want to be here for when they notice I am gone." Tim replied by spitting the leg from its mouth and then shooting off into the gloom. Allen followed, picking his feet up and almost running.

They turned numerous corners, all narrow. Some Tim urged Allen to walk down a set of wooden stairs that led into total darkness. Allen agreed to Tim's' navigation. Once he left the stairs behind the golem led him down another, short corridor before completely stopping. The golem fluttered towards the floor and then totally disappeared.

Allen stopped and stared, wondering where his friend had gone. He did not have to wait. Long before Tim appeared again. He fluttered to Allen and them placed his tufted tail onto his lips. Allen took it as a sight to remain quiet. He nodded to Tim that he would follow. The leopard crouched down and saw a small entrance under the boards of rotting wood. Like the cat he is he prowled through, keeping low on his belly as it slid over now cold stone. His lynx ears plastered low to his skull so that they wouldn't graze the top of the narrow passage.

It was a short passage as Allen was met with a source of light. He was also met with voices.

"Hey Jas, pass that over." One of the voices asked with an irritated air.

"No way," the other voice bluntly declined the first voice.

Allen stayed where he was and listened for a while. He heard footsteps, and then a scuffle taking place.

"Hey I said to let go, or do you want me to shoot you, brother?"

Allen could hear the voice start to sulk and he could imagine him pouting right now. "You had your share already, so lay off."

Allen's ears twitched when he heard more screaming and shouting from the two, who Allen thought must have started wrestling over said item, whatever it was. Allen dared not look just in case they would be able to see him.

Amongst the fighting Allen could hear more footsteps approaching. These ones evident that they where moving fast as the hallway echoed with them and the twins stopped. It was silent except for the running feet. The feet skidded to a halt and then the voice Allen always dreaded hearing rang out.

"Twins,you are needed elsewhere. The Snow leopard demon has escaped." Tyki sounded furious, and the tone of voice he just spoke in drove a stake of fear through Allen. God, he hoped he could have managed to let the other demons out before he was found out.

Allen thought it was a decent ruse, creating a snow figure of himself sleeping in the bed within the cage and painting it with magic to make it look real. Allen was sure he would not have been found out for a while longer. It was at times like this Allen wished he was a demon that specialised in shadow and illusions. But then again, those types can't get out of the bindings of demon hunters. That's where Allen's ice powers came in handy.

Allen decided that this was Tyki they where talking about and he seemed like a veteran in this field. Allen was from a proud race, barely ever feeling fear from any type of adversity. But when it came to the Noah family Allen felt the fear he barely ever felt course through his body like a raging fire.

Allen waited until he heard the footsteps recede before he tried to figure out what to do. He felt Timcanpy latch on to his tail near the base and then he started batting Allen's behind with his wings, urging the demon to move forward. Allen felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt the little hands of his golem grasp small clumps of his fur. Tim wrapped his long tail around Allen's own long tail as he moved forward.

Allen only had a shirt way to go before he rose out of the crag near the floor. Allen looked around and gasped. He was now standing in a large cavern with glittering walls and massive stalactites and stalagmites that made the place look like the mouth of a T. rex.

The snow cat stared up at the ceiling with awe. The glowing from torches and electric lights made the ceiling twinkle with an assortment of vivid colours. Streaks of metal ran through the walls like veins, and they shimmered like normal rivers made of liquid.

"Hey, snaggletooth, stop your daydreaming and look over here." Allen was stunned out of his looking up at the ceiling when a deep, irritated sounding voice called to him from a short distance away.

"Hey, Yuu, be nice. If you haven't noticed he is on the other side of the cage from us."

"What are you insinuating Rabbit? The Moyashi over there would be crazy to try and escape without us."

"Aww, Yuu, I'm a Hare, not a rabbit."

Allen could hear the voice growl deeply for some reason. Allen looked over to the far wall and saw two large cages built Into the wall of the cave.

Allen jogged over on silent feet and looked into the cages. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Two incredibly handsome young men where standing there watching him. One was tall and had the same red coloured hair as the Hare demon he saw with the tiger. He had one eye of the deepest green Allen had ever seen in someone's eye. One eye was covered in a black patch.

"Hey Kid," the red haired demon spoke to him in a friendly manner, "mind helping us out here?"

"Yeah and be quick about it. I'm dying to rip a few throats out," the voice in the other cage spoke again, anger evident. His dark cobalt eyes turned to stare at his companion, "and I know who is going to go first!" The anger in the other one made Allen blink in surprise. The demon was a tiny bit shorter than his 'friend' and he was beautiful. His face was devoid of any blemishes and his eyes and nose where perfectly proportioned. His eyes where cold and hard, but they contained a spark of pride that Allen had to admire.

Allen turned to the red head and saw a tiny shudder run through the friendlier of the two. Allen decided to hustle, not knowing when the Noah will return. He placed a hand on a single bar on each cage. Luckily they where close together, but still Allen had to stretch a little. He closed his eyes and willed the bar to freeze over in a certain small area.

For a short while he battled against the magic. The power on the metal bars seemed to hiss and spike in anger at the demons cool administrations. His hands where getting battered and his finger joints ached. He could feel the metal drop to minus 30...minus 31...minus 32...and down it kept going. All the while he felt the stares of the other two on his hands. The bars where glowing a sky blue hue, an inch in length on either bar. They where near breaking point. Allen opened his eyes and glanced to each demon.

"Hit the bars hard. I can't let go otherwise they will warm up and the magic will return." Allen saw them nod before they began to transform. The one with the long dark hair and fearsome expression began to gain size and stature, while the taller began to shrink. The larger demon appeared in tiger form and the smaller as the red furred Hare. They both drew back and struck the bar. The tiger used his massive clawed forepaw to whack the bar with brute force whilst the Hare used one of his prominently long feet to kick the bar. The bars snapped allowing a coating of frost to fall off with the force.

Both of the demons returned to their human forms and slipped through the broken bars, joining the white haired demon on the other side.

Allen was caressing his painful hands when all the demons could hear voices coming from behind them. Two pairs of cat ears and one pair of Hare ears picked out sounds coming from a passage on the other side of the cavern. A pair of voices that sounded both frantic and excited.

Timcanpy took it upon himself to fly before the eyes of the snow demon. Allen's scared silver eyes watched as Tim used his tail to point down another passage. Allen curtly nodded and urged the other two to run.

The twins had appeared and started to laugh.

"Found you, pretty little snow creature. The earl will be pleased to know you are still here." The dark haired one sang. His blonde brother only cackled with glee and holstered his gun. Both of the brothers aimed at the retreating demons. They fired. The crack of the bullets leaving the barrel exploded and ricochet off the cavern walls.

Allen noticed the red head twist in his run. Allen didn't see what had happened but he could feel a spontaneous burst of heat. A wall made of heat shimmers repelled the bullets, causing them to drop to the ground. Harmless.

"Devitto, look what that bunny did to our bullet."

Devitto to simply growled with annoyance before he urged his brother to follow. They ran for the demons at incredible speed. Allen could hear them gaining speed. Allen was falling behind his injury to his leg causing him to lose strength and slow down. Allen looked down and saw red seeping through the bandage.

His strength was fast leaving him and he could now feel the vibrations of the twins footsteps on the ground. Allen felt his vision leaving him along with his blood. He heard another bang, probably from one of the guns. It was more of a pop than a bang and then he felt something sink into his leg. Allen could see the outline of a dart attached to his calf. It was then he felt a strong pair of arms lift him up and carry him down the tunnel. He was expertly hoisted onto the back of his saviour.

"Keep awake Moyashi, I can see the exit. Allen looked ahead and indeed he saw a crag leading to the outside. The light seeping in with a fiery light. Twilight hour was upon them.

Allen could now hear splashes. He looked down and saw a shallow stream. They where running through it, following it to the outside. Allen stared at the dark, although shallow water. Allen thought how cold water from underground was, and how it wouldn't take much to stop the sluggish flow. Allen could hear the Noah also enter the stream.

Allen heard them cackle as they approached. Acting on instinct Allen came up with a quick plan. His tail, being so long was dragging limp in the water. He could feel the familiarity of the cold clutch onto the fibres of his fur. Despite his pain and sluggishness Allen willed his body to transfer energy from the core of his power, his heart, and flow down his body towards his tail. He felt the cold energy leave out of the tip of his tail.

Allen knew it had worked as he could hear less splashing. His companions carried on running through liquid water, their enemies stuck in the frozen encasement of the stream, now completely transformed into hard cold ice.

By the time they entered the light Allen could feel himself shivering. He wasn't cold but he could not stop shivering. Instead of feeling cold he felt extremely hot. It was uncomfortable and he could feel himself begin to sweat.

If the man who was carrying him could feel the smaller boy on his back shivering and sweating he chose to ignore it for a while, choosing to keep his concentration on escaping.

The long strides of his saviour was beginning to lull Allen to sleep, but he knew he had to stay awake. He had to make sure he was safe before he could sleep. He didn't know if Tyki was going to follow them. He was nervous that he was going to catch up, hurt him and his newfound companions and drag him back to the Noah house to be the pet for the Earl and the plaything of the dark haired Trapper.

Allen had to will his eyelids to stay open, but every time he blinked they fluttered open and closed a few times, disagreeing with Allen's will to stay alert.

"Yuu, he doesn't look too good." Allen noted that the red haired Hare was running beside the tiger, watching Allen with his seemingly all seeing eye.

"I know rabbit, he keeps shaking. He used too much power back there." The deep, calm voice of the demon made Allen feel secure for some reason he could not explain. He nuzzled his face into the mans soft, long hair.

"W-what are your na...names," Allen had trouble voicing himself out loud. The Hare had to swivel his long red ears towards Allen so that he could hear.

"I'm Lavi, and this sourpuss is Yuu." Lavi sounded extremely happy despite his prior predicament, but it made Allen feel elated, as if there was nothing more to fear. He smiled.

"If you call me Yuu sprout, then you will regret ever meeting me." Allen could only grin weakly with amusement.

"W...wh...what c- can I call y-you then." He mumbled quietly, not helping the stutter that accompanied his shivering.

Allen didn't get a response for a while. He felt something strong wrap around his limp tail; Kanda's tail, lifting it off the ground. It curled around his tail, giving it much needed support. It was a warm gesture and made Allen feel really happy. "My name is Kanda." And at that Allen totally lost consciousness, allowing his silver eyes to be lost to the world.

* * *

I was inspired to include an underground scene after watching the Desolation of Smaug at the cinema. I have to say it was absolutely amazing and Smaug himself was a spectacle, just in the way he spoke and the way he was animated. I encourage anyone to watch it.


	4. Fire and fireflies

As promised, here is chapter four. If you haven't read the story 'I will always remember you,' I would strongly advise it for it will help you understand more about what is happening in this chapter. As always enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The night was dark. A sky that spanned over the horizon relenting very little light except for the glow of the pale crescent moon.

A figure stood alone on the battlements of a great mansion, the soft moonlight highlighting the persons face. The light revealed a twisted grin beneath a large top hat. The sight eerie.

"Tyki-pon do tell what happened." It was the voice of the earl and his tone of voice was indecipherable.

A second figure joined the earl. Tyki knew the earl was angry for he could feel the waves of fury roiling off the portly figure.

"The demons worked together to escape Lord earl." Tyki was careful to answer, "I believe they had outside help."

The earl visibly sighed, annoyed at the fact he lost such rare and exquisite demons. He knew it was always a risk keeping them. They were mighty and powerful creatures after all and one could not keep them for too long before they attempted to escape.

"What of the twins?" The earl asked, his fury know dying down.

"Still stuck in ice. Lulu bell is working on a spell to free them, but it is taking some time. The ice is almost as hard as diamond."

The earl was listening whilst staring out onto the rural landscape. The hills in the distance dark in contrast to the blue-black sky. The millions of stars twinkled away without a care in the world.

"See to it you find where our little snow leopard has gotten to. Once you find him, you know what to do. He is desperately needed."

Tyki bowed even though the earl was not looking at him, then he recoiled away into the shadows. He would do whatever it took to capture the boy and bring him back.

* * *

The golden golem was fast approaching the small town nestled within the confines of the mountain valley. Dark conifer trees concealed the loamy ground of the slopes and waterfalls cascaded down the rocks and gullies creating a cacophony of harmonious noises.

After travelling throughout the night Tim had managed to evade two cats and being seen by numerous eagles but still he carried on through the mountains.

The heights of the mountains of Transylvania being the new haunt of his master who he was rushing to see right now.

The golem entered the town his target in sight. The pub, 'the Rans head' came into sight and Tim ducked beneath the closed door into a noisy and dirty tavern.

Drunkards were everywhere, drinking late into the night. laughter and shouting mingling together in the small space. The air was almost stagnant but the golem didn't care. He saw the mane of red hair sitting on his own at the bar, chatting to the mature looking bar maid.

She was a decent woman with a strong character and took no nonsense from any of the lads at the bar. Tim liked her for she often gave him scraps of cheese and meat to eat when his master wasn't looking. Tim was glad Cross hadn't moved away since Allen was taken.

Tim settled on the counter stopping Cross's flirtatious advances towards the lady and peered down.

"Ah Tim, good to see you back. Any news." He asked then carried on drinking his ale.

Tim nodded, or rather fluttered his wings without taking off in answer. He then grinned wide, revealing his row of teeth.

"I see he got out then?" Tim opened his mouth then closed it. He wagged his tail back and forth frantically. Somehow Cross got what he needed to know.

"Good lad." The man finished his jug of ale and then banged the empty jug on the bar top making the barmaid narrow her eyes in irritation.

"You off now Cross?" She asked. She picked the jug up and placed it below the bar so that it could be washed later.

"Hilda, yes I have to meet my idiot apprentice."

"Allen? That sweet kid with the white hair? What happened to him then?" Hilda liked Allen and was glad to converse with the boy for he was polite and kind. He was different to most of the assholes who came along to the bar, drinking and starting fights out of the blue. She had to wonder where he disappeared to all of a sudden. One day he was there and the next he was gone.

"He got into some trouble but he is fine now. That is, until I get my hands on him, the little imbecile."

Hilda shuddered at the thought of that sweet boy getting punished, especially by someone like Cross. The man was a mystery, speaking to few and relenting barely any information about where he came from and where he is going.

"Now, my sweet," Cross reached out and planted his palm on the woman's face. He moved his face forwards and gave the woman a kiss on her lips, "it has been lovely under your doting care but now I have to leave."

Hilda removed The mans hand, but she smiled anyway. "Always the sweet talker huh Cross."

Cross turned around, leaving the woman there. "You know it babe." Then he left with Tim flying out after him. Hilda smiled.

Once outside Cross stopped. He faced the golem and addressed him.

"Tim, go back and tell Allen to meet at the place we were heading next." Tim gave the masked man a nod and turned to leave.

"Also, keep an eye on him." Cross added just before Tim sped away back into the black sky. Tim held that toothy grin on his face once again.

* * *

Allen was dreaming. The dream was dark with snow everywhere in his field of vision. There was a single house in the middle of a field, and a forest surrounding the field.

Allen felt nostalgia rise in him for some unknown reason. Allen felt he knew the place even though he cannot ever remember seeing the lonely little house.

All of a sudden he witnessed a bright light coming from the vicinity of the woods. It was a white light, a circular orb of energy settled just above the ground in the air, unmoving. Allen felt chills as well as wonder work into his body.

He wanted to follow it.

He moved towards it leaving his prints in the thick snow. He was moving away from the house, towards the light. All he could see now was that little orb of light.

He got closer and closer, the orb filling a senses before he saw it. A shadow, the figure of a person coming towards him with malicious intent. Allen felt scared, the trance of the light limiting odd him. He then felt something on his wrist pulling him away.

Allen shouted out in reality, the dream leaving him.

He woke to a glorious sight. He was settled on a soft bed of lustrous grass, staring up into the beautiful sight of the Milky Way stretching across the entire expanse of sky. The sound of the ocean droned on in the background and Allen took a minute to allow this peaceful image settle in his brain.

With difficulty the young demon sat up realising how weak he felt, although he didn't feel that tired now.

He looked about and saw a small fire, blazing crimson in the night air. The flames were tiny but immensely energetic. They jumped about far faster than a real fire. Every now and then a goldfish shaped spark jumped away from the main body of fire, spun in the air and emerged back into the blaze.

Allen absolutely loved the little fire, it was full of charm and character. It was completely different to his own ice magic, which was serene and calm.

Looking out he saw the firelight didn't travel at all. There was the fire and then darkness, no aura of light radiating from it.

Looking further still he could see the edge of the coast and the sea stretching out into the mist. Allen guessed it was early morning for he could see the sun beginning to make an appearance, sending out its golden rays over the ocean waves.

The air sparkled and flared with tiny little lights of life, small fireflies swarming up in the still air, mingling with the stars. The sight astounded Allen and he forgot about the aching pain in his wounded leg.

Allen attempted to get up but found he didn't have the strength to quite yet.

"Hey Moyashi, it might be a good idea to sit there before you injure yourself by falling and getting a concussion."

Allen looked belong the fire and saw the owner of that voice appearing out of the gloom. He looked like a phantom, dressed in entirely black and appearing from the darkness itself. It was the same handsome tiger demon who he helped escape before. Allen froze.

"What happened, where am I and where are the Noah." Allen looked about, fear appearing in his eyes, his ears poised and ready to listen out for any danger lurking about.

"Che, relax, we are in our safe spot." The mysterious man said. Allen had to think for a moment. He was sure he knew the mans name, but his mind was foggy.

"Kanda," he said after a short time of hard thinking.

"Remembered brat!" he replied with an amused tone. The tone just irritated Allen.

"Hey, I have a name it's Allen!" The indignation Allen exuded was amusing to Kanda and he simply grinned.

Allen took his time to look at the man. He sat near Allen, less than a metre away and he stared into the younger boys eyes. His dark cobalt eyes, ridiculously gorgeous face and long ebony hair. The man was stunning, and Allen knew he was a powerful tiger when in his animal form.

Allen took it upon himself to notice how close Kanda was. If that wasn't enough to set Allen's body temperature to sky rocket Kanda slunk closer until he was sat right in front of him, faces a few inches apart. His stripy tiger tail wrapped around his waist.

"Why do you look so embarrassed, Moyashi?" The whisper was strangely sensual. Allen could feel Kanda's warm breath ghosting over his sensitive nose. He closed his eyes and twitched his nose, forgetting to answer the sexy demon before him.

Allen heard Kanda chuckle. Allen could feel his heart attempting to jump out of his chest in a similar fashion to the fire goldfish. Never in his whole life has Allen ever felt like this. It was a new experience to him and he didn't know how to react.

His body felt uncomfortably hot, but it wasn't an altogether bad feeling.

Kanda watched the boys reactions with a huge grin on his face. That cute face flushed a darling pink, framed by that pure white hair. His black lynx ears pinned back against his skull in a submissive manner.

Kanda couldn't resist the creature in front of him. His lips closed in on Allen's clenched ones, covering them gently. Allen felt a shock run down his tail, his hairs standing on end and the bones making his tail go stiff and straight, much like a nervous cat.

Kanda slipped his tongue out and began to ask the nervous demon for entrance by licking the trembling lower lip. Allen wasn't sure what to do, he felt a little scared about where this was going. He did not want to be like one of Crosses many women, who took any kiss the sleazy man dished out with no feelings behind the advances.

Kanda was beginning to feel a little impatient with the boy so he raised his hand and tugged on a few strands of Allen's hair, just enough to make the boy gasp so that he could enter the moist cavity.

Immediately the wet appendage began to explore. Allen could feel the tongue on his own tongue, caressing it. It also made contact with the roof of his mouth, further back near his tonsils and along his sharp fangs. The exploratory left nothing hidden and Allen began to go along with it. He could now feel Kanda's passion.

Kanda could taste a fresh, sweet tint in the boys mouth. It excited the tiger and made him crave for more. It excited him more when Allen began to kiss back, being young and easily swept along for the ride. Now the tongues battled together in a raging storm of passion. Kanda wrapped his arms around the boy and Allen followed suit.

They carried on kissing for a while, not coming back for breath until they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They both stopped and looked up.

Lavi was stood over them, watching with a cheeky grin on his face.

Allen instantly broke away form Kanda's embrace and shuffled away to the right as Lavi was stood right behind him. Allen's mouth was hanging open, speechless at the moment.

"Che," Kanda didn't look too pleased, "nice time to pop up Baka Usagi." The sarcasm wasn't hard to miss.

"Well, I saw you two kissing from back there," he pointed towards the dark beyond the fire, "but you where taking such a long time and I thought I would interfere. The sun is about to rise and we have to make headway soon."

"Che," Allen thought it was funny how the man said that all the time. Now that Lavi mentioned it it wasn't so dark anymore. Indeed, the sun was actually present in the sky now. It was rising up over the horizon in the east.

Lavi approached the fire and simply picked it up in both hands. It clung to his hands like a snake, taking the form of the serpentine reptile. It slithered up his arm and disappeared under his sleeve. Allen was fascinated.

"Yuu, you need to dispel this barrier." Lavi did notice Allen watching but he chose to ignore it for the moment. For now they needed to leave.

"I know, dammit Usagi." Kanda stood up and walked away from the circle where the fire was previously. He held his tail out and closed his eyes. All of a sudden the black aura that encircled them began to create streams that approached Kanda's tail, seeping into the pitch black stripes.

Allen had never seen any other demons magic, escort his masters, before. It didn't escape Allen that these two were indeed intriguing, but Allen thought that every demon was an expert at their art. He too could create some amazing ice magic.

Kanda turned around after collapsing the barrier and saw Allen sat on the ground watching intently. He grinned making Allen blush again.

The expression on the snow leopards face didn't escape him. The boy was funny, and interesting. What fascinated him most was his relationship with Yuu. "I'm a fire demon, and Yuu here is a shadow demon." He explained using the simplistic terms. "Where I master fire which corresponds to the energetic nature of the hair Yuu can create and melt into shadow, much like a tiger hunting in the forest. Cool huh?"

Allen could see Lavi's hare ears, bright red and poised high on his head. Allen certainly could see the resemblance.

Allen looked to Kanda again! peering behind to look at the stoic mans tail. Allen now knew why the stripes where darker than on a normal tiger. Allen could almost see the shadows pulsing along them, as if they where an entity of their own.

"We need to leave now." Lavi suddenly sounded urgent. His ears had shifted position, listening.

Kanda noticed the red heads reactions and he too listened. Allen joined in as well. All three could hear voices in the distance, carried on the wind.

"Humans," Lavi said.

"Che, even if we can make our tails and ears disappear the Moyashi here is still too weak to did it!"

"Well, at least it isn't Noah!" Allen added feeling a little annoyed at Kanda's statement. He couldn't help the fact he was injected with some sort of drug when they were trying to escape.

Kanda ignored Allen. He walked over to him and knelt down with his back facing Allen. He wanted to carry him on his back.

Allen knew this wasn't a time to act proud. He did still feel weak and sluggish so he complied, although grudgingly, and climbed onto the dark haired mans back. Kanda held his legs with one arm and picked something up with the other.

Allen could see it was a long Japanese katana. How could he have not noticed it before?

As the voices where fast approaching the small group of demons ran off. The grass silent under their running footsteps and the fireflies leaving them to carry on their restful sleep during the daylight hours.

"Where are we going," Allen asked. His tail was once again being wrapped around by Kanda's tail. Allen felt a warm feeling spread through his body at the gentle notion.

"To meet our friends," Lavi said as he ran ahead.

"You will have to meet up with your master later." Kanda spoke out unexpectedly.

Allen was shocked. Had he mentioned across at all to the demon. How did he know about the man?

"Do you know Cross?" Allen asked, wondering greatly now.

Kanda didn't answer. Instead he kept up pace with the fast footsteps of the red hare, sprinting parallel to the sea front.

Allen simply let it go. He would ask Kanda about it later. For now he had other things to worry about. Avoiding the Noah and meeting up with Cross, before trouble finds its way back to meet them with a mouth full of teeth and claws ready to strike.

* * *

Soo, what do you think? You know the drill, please review and favourite.


End file.
